


*: ;,｡･★Wishes☆･:.,;*

by chocobobutt



Series: Strifehart Week 2016 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LAST DAY! Oh man this was a fun week and I’m so happy everyone enjoyed it and I already can’t wait for next year! I’ll have a little post about my love for all of you soon but for now here is my Day 5 post</p><p>Happy Birthday Squall!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*: ;,｡･★Wishes☆･:.,;*

“Happy Birthday Leon!” 

There was the choir of voices that had sang to him after a big white and slightly dropping cake was presented to him with candles. Really, he should have called it a big flamethrower since someone, most likely Yuffie had put too many candles on top. He could feel the heat radiating off it and was a bit worried it’d set off the fire sprinklers in the headquarters. 

Everyone had joined in Leon’s surprise party, everyone but Cloud. The blonde hadn’t been around since he left to fight Sephiroth weeks ago. Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Merlin were all here for the party. It was too much and though Leon felt a little happy that almost everyone was here, the one person he wanted to most wasn’t. Cloud was gone, possibly forever and with him Leon’s happiness. He’d been a bit mopey as of late, making a few mistakes that he normally didn’t make or forgetting things. Everyone had noticed and thus the rather large party. He really didn’t want this, he just wanted to be left alone to mope and hope for Cloud’s return.

Yuffie was bugging him to make a wish and all he could think about was Cloud coming home. He looked at the large flame of candles and thought as hard as he could. Even if he was someone who didn’t believe in things like this, he hoped just this once that it would come true. With a deep intake of breath he managed to blow out all the candles, wishing for his Cloud to return to him.

Pictures were taken and he tried to smile as much as he could for them but most just had him looking unamused. It was plain to see how unhappy he was and at one point aerith had enough and pulled him out to the back. 

“Leon, I know this is hard but…” Aerith looked at him with her big green eyes and then looked away, fiddling with her dress. “It’s been weeks Leon...he...he might not come back..ever..I think..I think you should move on...I hate seeing you so upset.” She looked back up at him and those big green eyes were on the verge of tears. He knew Aerith and the others missed Cloud like he did and to hear her say that hurt. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that again Aerith. He’s coming back..I know he is...he wouldn’t...he wouldn’t leave me.” Leon bit back, raising his voice a bit at her. He had never done that to Aerith but seeing her cry and say those things had set him off. He couldn’t hear this, he just really couldn’t. “Aerith...I’m sorry.” He said and turned,leaving her alone. 

He left from the back and kept walking until he couldn’t anymore. There he stopped by the crystal fissure, the light from the sun up above making the place seem to glow. This was their place. This was where they had their first kiss, this is where Cloud had asked if they could date...this was the last place he had seen him before Cloud left. His body must have been instinctively bringing him around to this place and he hated it. He didn’t want to be surrounded by the memories when the only voice in his head was Aerith’s on repeat.

‘...He might not come back’

‘.....He might not come back’

‘...He might not come back…’

No, he couldn’t believe that. Cloud was out there, Cloud was stronger than Sephiroth. He could take the darkness and beat it. He knew that. Cloud was one of the strongest men he knew and probably ever would. Sure the two had argued over who was the stronger one, who could push themselves more, but at the end of the day Leon knew it was Cloud. The blonde’s strength had been the first thing to ever attract him to him. It had started their rivalry and thus their relationship. That hadn’t been the only thing he had noticed at first though. Leon had always noticed Cloud’s physical attractiveness. The man was different, beautiful and from his time with Cloud he knew the blonde thought the same way about him. They were meant to be, they were two halves on one soul and having felt that connection taken away was too much.

Leon slid down to the ground, taking the purple dirt in his hands and sprinkling it out before him. This was stupid. He had left all his friends to come mope on his birthday. He’d never really put a big emphasis on days like this but he knew the others did and were probably worried about him. He’d ruined their day just as his was. This whole day so far was a disaster but at least he had people waiting for him. 

Getting off the ground he decided that returning was the better option in the long run and started to head back. As he came to the exit of the Crystal Fissure he turned around and looked once more into the area, their spot. A breeze picked up around him and steel grey eyes closed for a minute as he let the breeze pass over him. With it, there was a familiar scent that came over him. It was the scent of motor oil and a crisp cold breeze, it was the scent of Cloud. His eyes opened wide and through the other end of the crystal fissure he saw a portal of darkness forming. He had no sword on him for one of the first times he’d been this far and yet he walked closer. If heartless were coming he could at least slow them down with magic if need be. What came out of the portal wasn’t what he expected. 

“...Cloud…”

The blonde looked horrible. He hadn’t even looked like himself at first. If it wasn’t for the spikes of blonde, Leon was sure this was a new person. Cloud’s hair had grown long, long enough to almost cover him and a black wing shielding his body from the light. Leon walked forward and his footsteps caused the blonde to look up at him with green eyes. This was wrong. This was horribly wrong.

The man before him stood, blood soaked down Cloud’s closed as he tried to make his way stumbling over to Leon. It had Cloud’s face but everything else was wrong. What had happened to him? Where was his Cloud?  
Again Leon tried to reach him and called out his name. Jade green eyes flickered to blue and Leon’s heart dropped. He ran to the man and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the struggle to get out of his grip from the other but he didn’t let go. “What did they do to you? What did he do?!” This had sephiroth written all over it. It would explain the change in Cloud’s appearance and why the man was having a hard time being around him. 

Cloud grunted and made noises towards him but Leon held on. He’d lost him for so long that this wouldn’t push him away. “Stop it! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for? Do you know how much sleep I missed over you?”

There was no reply but shoving still. Cloud tried to push him away and when he looked up their eyes met. Leon’s sad eyes seemed to get through to him. The long mess of hair around him started to vanish into black specks of dust along with his wing. The more that left the more he saw him, his Cloud. This was the Cloud he loved, not the monster that had shown up. The longer their eyes met the more of Cloud he saw but those eyes didn’t waver. They were still Sephiroth’s eyes. “Cloud…” 

‘Speak to me..tell me something..show me you are still in there...please I need you.’

Cloud didn’t move and Leon felt like he was losing him all over again. Cloud was there but he didn’t see him with those blue eyes he had loved. Those were the eyes he had seen watching him, admiring for so long and then loving him. He needed those back, he needed all of him back. Leon leaned in and despite the fact that Cloud wasn’t fully here, he leaned in and kissed him, hoping, praying that his kiss would bring back the Cloud he knew. 

There was the push away still from Cloud but it soon faded and went a bit limp in his hold. When the weight of Cloud got heavy in his arms Leon looked away and saw his eyes had closed. ‘No…’

“Cloud?” He shook him a bit but the man didn’t move. “Cloud!” Again he shook him and the man started to stir. Those long eyelashes of Cloud’s fluttered and once more his eyes opened. Blue. 

“Leon?” Cloud tried to focus and looked up at steel eyes, watery steel eyes. “Why..where…” Cloud was dazed and confused and couldn’t remember much. All he knew was one minute he had killed the darkness that was Sephiroth and the next he had woken up in Leon’s arms, those warm arms he had missed. “Hey…” He said softly, voice feeling a bit scratchy as he hand went up to play with the hazelnut locks of hair. 

“Cloud I thought...you…” Leon couldn’t get the words he wanted in and instead just hid his face against the blonde’s neck and held him tight. Cloud didn’t mind the hug and as they stood there the memories came back. His blue eyes widened and he moved to hug Leon back tightly, his torn up gloved hands running through Leon’s hair,

“I missed you....” Cloud had said softly, feeling better having the love of his life in his arms. “I took longer than I thought I would…” He coughed a bit, moving to the side so as not to cough on Leon. “Did I...miss it?” He asked.

Leon pulled back at the cough and shook his head. “It’s today.” He said a bit shyly. He really didn’t want to bring attention to today of all things. Cloud was back and that’s all he wanted. 

“I guess I’m your present this year.” cloud looked down at himself and scoffed. “Man I got you a shitty gift. I’ll have to make up for it later.” He laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. 

Leon just shook his head and kissed Cloud’s cheek. “No, it’s perfect. It’s exactly what I wished for.”


End file.
